Animalism (VTM)
Animalism is a Discipline that brings the vampire closer to their animalistic nature. This not only allows them to communicate with and gain dominance over creatures of nature, but gives them influence over the Beast itself. Overview Animalism is particular common among the clans that are most removed from humanity, though many of its powers specifically target the Beasts of mortals and Cainites. As Disciplines are as much reflections of the Curse of Caine as the traditional banes, extensive use of Animalism often leads to a withering of social skills, as users begin to prefer the simplicity and predictability of animals over the mores of society and the treachery of Kindred and kine alike. Some devoted practitioners (usually elders who have reached advanced powers) forget that animals are not as sophisticated as humans, treating them as he would humans and expecting them to react like them. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Feral Speech/Feral Whispers: Speak telepathically with an animal whose eyes you meet * ** Beckoning: Summon animals of a particular type to you * ** Song of Serenity: Soothe a creature, making them docile, and even help pull vampires from Frenzy. ** Quell the Beast: Cow a mortal into a state of fear or apathy * ** Subsume the Spirit: Possess the body of an animal * ** Drawing Out the Beast: When about to Frenzy send your Beast into another person Advanced Powers * ** Animal Succulence: Gain more vitae from animal blood ** Beast Walk: Hop from animal body to animal body ** Deep Song: Influence the emotional state of listeners with a song ** Eye of the Szlachta: Possess the body of a ghoul ** Gap of Ages: As Feral Whispers, except give commands to an animal and all of its descendents ** Pact with Animals: Gain beastial qualities from the blood of an animal ** Quell the Herd: As Quell the Beast but on groups of mortals or animals ** Sense the Savage Way: Share the senses of an animal ** Shared Soul: Meld minds with an animal and probe their memories ** Shepherd's Innocence: Gain the trust and attention of all animals ** Song in the Dark: Summon huge worms from the deep earth to shift the earth, creating caverns or earthquakes ** Species Speech: As Feral Whispers, except speak with all animals of a species present ** Tainted Oasis: Taint a land so that animals that feed from it become stronger and loyal ** Tier of Souls: Gain memories or powers from the blood you drink * ** Conquer the Beast: Enter and leave your Frenzy at will ** Master's Voice: As Species Speech, except speak to all animals regardless of species ** Send the Eighth Plague: Summon beasts to devastate the harvests of a land ** Stampede: Induce animalistic panic in a group of mortals ** Twist the Feral Will: Force an animal to obey you without speaking or remaining near it ** Beast Shard: Split up your Beast and instill shards in others, making them more prone to Frenzy and making they more susceptible to your Disciplines * ** Crimson Fury: Your blood causes Frenzy in any who taste it and diablerists must fight off your Beast ** Mass Summons: Summon all animals within miles of you ** Taunt the Caged Beast: Cause other vampires to Frenzy ** Twin Spirits: Possess an animal's body without losing control of your own ** Unchain the Ferocious Beast: Cause a target's Beast to tear at them from within * ** Eyes of the Forest: Make everyone in a city work towards making it your ideal city ** Flesh Bond: Physically meld with one or more animals ** Free the Beast Within: Enter a controlled Frenzy and gain several powers from the Beast ** Unchain the Beast: Cause a target's Beast to tear at them from within * ** Army of Beasts: Control all animals within a mile ** Plot Device References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 } |Pg. 135 |- |style="vertical-align:top"|The Twin Souls | |Pg. 193 |- |style="vertical-align:top"|The Tongue of Beasts | |Pg. 193 |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:top"|Eye of the Szlachta | |Pg. 69 |- | |Pg. 240 |} Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary